


White and Gold and Red

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Blood, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned Stark claims the throne and the Kingslayer as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White and Gold and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for You Win Or You Die kink meme on LJ.

Ned reined in his horse as his men pushed open the door to the throne room. He'd wondered if the man had survived the battle or fled the city, but no...there sat Jaime Lannister upon the Iron Throne, and there at the bottom of the steps lay the corpse of the mad king. Ned's hand tightened on his sword hilt as he swung down from his horse. He nodded at his men, and Lannister's to leave before he spoke to the man seated upon the throne.

“Do you intend to take the throne, Kingslayer?” 

It was the first time anyone called Jaime that, and he laughed, the sound echoing through the hall. 

“By no means.” He stood, starting down the steps toward Ned. “Merely keeping it warm for the next man fool enough to put his head in a noose.”

“Not many men would call a crown that.” 

“I am not many men.” Jaime said coolly. He turned to go and Ned caught his arm. 

“Kneel.”

Jaime looked amused. “Do _you_ mean to take the throne, Stark? Take it then. I give it gladly.”

“Aye.” Ned answered. “I mean to take the throne and you.”

The surprise in Jaime's eyes lasted no longer than an instant. He made no attempt to struggle as Ned pushed him to his knees, just above the bloody floor. Jaime's cloak trailed through the gore, blood staining the white.

“Face the throne.” He commanded. To his private astonishment, Jaime obeyed, kneeling on the steps. 

“Take off your your cloak."

Jaime did, laying it to one side.

"And your armor." 

Ned watched as Jaime removed his golden armor, piece by piece, slowly, until he was clad only in his thin tunic and breeches. Ned circled the man, coming up behind him, his boots moving through the blood. He pushed Jaime's tunic up, angling Jaime down on the steps. He pushed until he had the man right where he wanted. The Kingslayer's knuckles tightened as Jaime braced himself on the stone. 

Ned took the throne, and Jaime Lannister, claiming the kingdom and the Kingsguard with one thrust.

“If you ever think to put a sword in my back, remember,” Ned leaned down to mouth the words close to the Kingslayer's ear. “I've already put mine in you.” 

Jaime simply laughed.


End file.
